Her Hardest Hue
by Ally612
Summary: He shuddered in contentment, “I have waited for you, Sarah. I have waited eternity and a day.” He pressed a kiss to their tangled fingers, “you will love me now.” Bittersweet, I promise. Edited August 14, 2009.


_**Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay. **_

**--Nothing Gold Can Stay - Robert Frost**

---

Sarah Williams was finally moving to the apartment of her dreams.

Since her last role, a very profitable one, she was finally able to move into a place she had always longed to live in. It was amazing, she sighed, as she placed the last items from her bedroom into a nondescript, brown box. She didn't bother sealing it shut. It had only taken a week for her to carry and transport all of her things to the new apartment. Sarah was moving to a fifth floor apartment, tucked into the corner of a luxurious apartment building.

It had a small entrance hall with a coat closet and bathroom on the left. To the right, it opened into a moderate living area with large windows that were fashionably covered by sliding draperies of a rich gold. Kitchenette and bar areas were off to the right of the room, traveling up three small stairs. A kitchen table for four would already be sitting there, Sarah having placed the piece yesterday. To the left of the bar, a winding stair case dropped, and once it had been climbed, Sarah would find herself in a spacious loft area that held a small office and makeshift library.

Down the little hallway, which would soon hold images of Sarah's mother, father, and brother, was Sarah's bedroom and bath. There were windows there as well, with a lovely bathroom and vanity, perfect for the application of what her father liked to call, "war paint."

Yes, it was a dream come true, she was finally living where she wanted to, and moving out of her hole-in-the-wall place that she had lowered herself to dwell in. Not that this place didn't hold some amazing memories, of course. There were the times when she had brought friends back and they had stayed up, drinking into all hours, or when she had cooked Toby some burned-looking Mac-n-Cheese that they had eaten anyway. But the best part for Sarah? She had almost thrown a party when she found out she could finally be free of her rude landlord. He was a chauvinist, and a stingy one at that.

Yes, she decided as she pushed out of the double doors for what was to be the last time, thank God for small favors!

She walked along the sidewalk, humming good naturedly, eager to start moving in. Her bangs blew into her face and she shook her head, wishing for a hair clip.

It was a pity that she hadn't noticed the truck coming around the corner, careening with a surprising lack of noise. The brakes seemed to have gone out, she thought blankly. The box dropped to the pavement, spilling chaotically, her arms flew to shield her face. It was no use. The driver looked apologetic, she observed, as she waited to die.

She screamed his name and she felt blackness consume her.

---

"You cannot go back, Sarah, you must know that."

She nodded bravely.

"Come then," he offered his arm, "the gardens are magnificent at this time of the afternoon." His hair was wild, his eyes aflame with passion, and she slipped her hand into his, letting him lead her away from the past. "Sarah," he laced his fingers through hers, gloveless, "do you know what I offer you?"

Her wry smile mended his brittle heart, "Mornings of gold and valentine evenings sound wonderful, Goblin King."

He shuddered in contentment, "I have waited for you, Sarah. I have waited eternity and a day." He pressed a kiss to their tangled fingers, "you will love me now."

"It was only forever, Jareth, not long at all." But she agreed all the same.

And so they walked together.

---

A peculiar breeze ruffled the pages of a red novel, embossed with golden details and if the screaming bystanders had cared to read, they would have seen it. But they were to busy looking at the pale form of a dark-haired beauty.

…_and they lived…_

---

_La fin._

Reviews are appreciated. I do not own Labyrinth**.**


End file.
